Ichius Singh
Known Information Ichius Singh, a Saek, Returned Dec 9r in the midst of a shade attack in the arena, promptly freaking out and being extremely thrown off by the sudden change of location. As far as he can remember he had originally been in the Breach before death had claimed him and brought him to Port Frey. Since then, only vague memories have been coming back very slowly and steadily. Ichius, while not considering himself a brave nor a strong person has been vouched for by witnesses as being a relatively talented sorcerer, tending to lean towards fire or lightning as his preferred elements. While usually quiet, he is quick to panic and tends to try to avoid crowds, but somehow draws the attention of louder folk to himself, as well as a good amount of Half-Fae. He can also be found wandering town occasionally with one of his Caravan-Mates, Zaheras, who returned Feb 8r. Ichius generally can be found at the Golden Kilt or Saek camp, but even then his location tends to vary wildly. He doesn't generally stay in one place too frequently and is seen sleeping in even more uncomfortable places. Though due to the intervention of Kaelan Estelmer he has since moved in with the fae-blooded as his roommate, living and performing his studies and research from the safety of his room. As of August 9r, Ichius has inherited Hektor Rose's Roseblade. Status Number of pins: One! Allies *Zaheras - Having grown up in the same caravan, Ichius is very close with Zaheras. They are seen having a close familial love with her akin to siblings. Whether they are blood related or not is unknown, but they're generally comfortable with each other and can be caught many times bantering. *Laurel Bay - Ichius feels indebted to Laurel for having saved his life in the town defense against Leucraven. She is as well one of the first people that went out of her way to make him feel comfortable and settle in and he respects her greatly. *Euphemia - Ichius finds being around Euphemia comforting. She has spoiled him on a few occasions regarding food and other necessities for living. Though while comforting, she gives off a presence to him that almost makes him feel an awkward pressure around her. *Evie Moore - Ichius' bond with Evie was almost one sided as it was mostly her talking very loudly at him. She frequently checks in on him and makes sure he's taking care of himself, which is generally done by her also talking very loudly at him. While the noise can bother him, he knows she means very well and he would not have it any other way. *Victor Curoch *Vizlo - While first mildly bothered by Vizlo's jest's and verbal jabs, Ichius had spoken with Vizlo during the Fae Wedding at the arena. He had made sure to bring Vizlo comfort in words and speech and sympathized with her. They have not interacted since, but he feels it was the only interaction they needed to ever have. *Itzel Nahuel *Doc Silver - Ichius had encountered Doc early on in his Return. After having two legs and an arm broken by Stitchers in Kenrin's Arcane Tutelage class in the midst of the night, Doc had been the first person to help heal him. Since then Ichius has admired and respected Doc, so much so that Ichius has joined Doc's Medical Research Team in hopes to help in his own way when he can. *Hektor Rose *Kaelan Estelmer *Maël *Roji *Broom - Ichius had first met the broom at the Yule Party, and it had gone out of his way to help him when he had been harassed by a few of the other party guests. Again he met it again at the gathering after and he attempted to compliment it before it took him on a large parade of people. ... So far it's had no problems with him and he hopes it stays that way. *Hazel Wellverse Enemies * Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it Ichius knows all the hiding spots in Port Frey *Rumor has it, the only reason why a Dust Cloud doesn't follow Ichius around is because of how often he runs away from danger. *Rumor has it, the Broom once tried to clean Ichius *Rumor has it he was almost eaten by the Drir. *Rumor has it, being near Ichius automatically guarantees your safety in times of danger *Rumor has it if you knock on a box three times in the bizarre and call Ichius' name he will appear *Rumor has it, Ichius is secretly fae-blooded, a frilled lizard fae to be exact. *Rumor has it, Ichius is not comfortable with the sight of his hands *Rumor has it, he is honestly the best person to talk to about emotional, personal feeling *Rumor has it, Ichius likes to burn and freeze hands. *Rumor has it, Kaelan is helping Ichius with his outfit for this year’s Yule! *Rumor has it, Ichius is quite the dancer. The hard part is getting him on the dance floor. *Rumor has it Ichius accidentally got his first kill and he did it with paper and ink. *Rumor has it, Ichius often invites women to his bedroom...to "read." *Rumor has it, Ichius wishes to commission a specially-tailored cloak depicting dozens of faces in various states of exultation. Quotes * "I am not a brave person." * "... My social anxiety is getting the better of me. I'll head over this way." * "Yes, um... I'm not a happy person." * "People don't pay attention to beggars." Character Inspirations Out-of-character information about what inspired the character we all know. - Caleb Widogast (Critical Role) - Newt Scamander (Fantastic Beasts) - Ryotaro Nogami (Kamen Rider Den-O) - Spiderman Noire Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. Me and my Friends Are Lonely - Matt Maeson Giver (Seattle Sessions) - K. Flay￼ Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.